dnd_fellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn Hawthorne
Shawn is the protagonist of Curse of Strahd. "Even when darkness comes and envelops everything in sight. When nothing seems to matter anymore. When men think they are reduced to nothing. That's when people reveal who they truly are." -'Shawn's last words before dying'. Appearance Shawn is an imposing man at 195cm tall but is a relatively quiet man. He has a white hat in contrast to his brown leather coat and black hair. His beard is short and trimmed as well. Weapons Shawn wields two revolvers at the end of CoS, but only uses one at a time for combat during CoS. Magic Revolver- Shawn's latest iteration of the handgun that he made in Barovia. After meeting a hermit wizard, he had his revolver magically enchanted. Revolver Mk 2- This revolver is used by Bowstring after Shawn manages to create another revolver during the campaign. This revolver has unique etchings that provide no tactical advantage whatsoever. It was the nicest revolver that Shawn had made at the time. Abilities and Powers Action Surge- Shawn's perception of time fades away as he becomes focused on one thing, eliminating his target. He is able to be twice as efficient in combat. Sentinel (Passive Ability)- Shawn may not be a master of the blade, like Kazu, but he has a tremendous amount of force in his swings. His swings are able to stop enemies in their tracks. And when one of his allies in close proximity is being attacked, he reacts quickly and is able to attack the enemy while they are distracted. Why he reacts this way when one of his allies is attacked isn't really a mystery, even though Shawn insists it's only to "Stay awake during these boring fights." Backstory Raised in a small village in Barovia, Shawn didn't play with the other kids in the village, instead choosing to tinker with many household items and see how they worked. Shawn's father, Faen Hawthorne, was one of the few mechanics in Barovia, and the most talented one by far. This led to Strahd finding out about his talents. Fearing that he could possibly invent a weapon to take him down, he massacred the whole village and reduced it to ashes. Shawn, being the sole survivor of his village, was traumatized. He vowed to hunt down and kill Strahd, and any other monster or vampire that terrorized Barovia. He became a Vampire Hunter and did mercenary work as well. Eventually, he found his father's plans for a new type of weapon, the gun. Outside of Barovia, there were new and volatile flintlocks and muskets, but his father's design was years ahead of whatever the rest of the world had. After, perfecting his craft, he finally constructed what his father dreamed of, the revolver. With this weapon in hand, he decided that he could now take down Strahd, and started to track him down whenever he left his castle. And on one fateful day, a group of adventurers tore down Strahd's statue and attracted Strahd's attention, with Shawn following close behind. And the rest is history... Curse of Strahd Trivia * Shawn actually has a soul, despite believing all his life that he had none. * He refuses to take off his leather coat, only doing so at Hydrangea's Wedding. * After the events of Curse of Strahd, he founded Hawthorne Arms, a gun company that is later run by his descendants.